


Condition False

by managerie



Series: RINCH [36]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Episode: s04e11 If-Then-Else, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 09:34:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11894943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/managerie/pseuds/managerie
Summary: A “what-if” piece around the episode If-Then-Else when they were pinned down and The Machine is running simulations. The Machine only had time to run three. T.M. never kept Reese with Finch in any of the simulations.This is an exploration of what would have happened if they had kept RINCH together.





	Condition False

**Author's Note:**

> Written over 14 months ago with the idea of expanding it. Instead I'll just post it in an attempt to jump-start my muse. Beta Read by Blue-Finch.

~ * ~

Hunched down behind the counter with glass and splinters flying around them, Harold Finch spoke as loudly as he could. “Mr. Reese would you kindly put in your earpiece to receive instructions from The Machine in _God Mode?_ ”

Ms. Groves tugged at Harold’s arm. “Shouldn’t we follow The Machine’s instructions?”

Harold barely turned her way. “I have always maintained that The Machine is a tool that must be utilized with the stabilizing factors and moral imperatives of a human.”

Harold Finch looked to his partner and asked, “Do you trust The Machine implicitly?”

John Reese shrugged, “No, but I trust you without question.”

Harold nodded slowly. “And I only trust you, Mr. Reese.”

Fusco sighed, “Whatever! Smooch each other later. Just figure out what we’re going to do and quick.”

Root stammered, “How can you prefer the plan of this troglodyte over her? She is perfect!”

Harold unleashed his full disapproval onto Root. “It is a machine. It can not deduce everything. It can not predict human nature. How many wars and battles has this God of your’s fought? Not a one. Mr. Reese and Ms. Shaw are soldiers. They understand battle, they know how to survive and protect people. The Machine only knows what I taught it and what it gathered from the protocols I engineered within it. I’m not a soldier. I refuse to entrust John’s life to my poor military strategium.”

Harold resolutely faced John. “Mr. Reese? If you would, please?”

John tapped his earpiece and listened for a few seconds as the bullets flew. Finally he rasped, “Yeah, got it. Alright. Root and Fusco go fix the virus. When Shaw calls let Fusco answer it. I don’t want Root distracted. Harold and I will get the escape route ready. Okay, on three. One, two, three.”

~ * ~

 

They got to the intersection, the enemy was still five minutes away. They headed for the elevator. John was leading, Harold was behind him with Fusco at Harold’s back. Root took the rear since John trusted her marksmanship and she had The Machine.

They reached the elevator with little trouble, but realized the override needed to be pressed. John took a step forward, but Harold grabbed his arm. Harold’s face was a mask of determination. John Reese wasn’t sacrificing himself today if Harold could help it.

Before Reese could protest, Shaw appeared from out of nowhere. She assessed the situation, threw a dynamite bomb at the approaching enemy, pressed the override, and sailed into the elevator. Fusco and Root caught her while John and Harold closed the gate. They were safe. They all made it thanks to Shaw. Once she was upright she looked around and groaned, “Man, you guys look like crap.”

Harold giggled hysterically and Reese laughed full throated. Fusco slapped Shaw on the back and Root looked on indulgently.

~ * ~

 

 


End file.
